Koshō Satsuma
Koshō Satsuma (子笙 路 颯 馬) is Kei's adoptive father and owner of the famous spa line in Japan, and one not-so-legal casino . Appearance Satsuma is a tall and slim handsome young man with black hair that has an ahoge that splits in two, black eyes that are described as unpleasant sometimes and a muscular build.It turned out later that he was Uncle Kei, which explains his similar appearance to her, Kei which is why she is joking that he is a member of her family although she does not know it. Personality Koshō is a typical overprotective father. He loves his 'daughter' very much and wants to protect her from harm. As a spa owner, he is also harsh and extreme, threatening Takumi and Isshiki to kill them if they put their hand on his daughter and even pull out a gun when he suspected that Kugo had glanced at Kei in the bathroom of his spa. Koshō is usually silly and youthful under the influence of his personal life, as well as in circumstances that do not require seriousness. He is unable to remain in a long-term relationship because I treat Kei habitually much better than his partners. Koshō is also a really caring and passionate parent, longing for the love and acceptance of his daughter (whom I pass on to him quite often). For this reason, she was shown to constantly support her, even when she denies it. In addition, he is deeply convinced of the parent's love, even being so sensitive to the fact that he was ready to shoot up the 'daughter of the kidnapper', although it was only her dog. In some situations it can be serious. He loves his job and maintains Japan's high position. He also has a sense of understanding for young students at the Tōtsuki academy, a feature that even Kei could not understand. He is also compassionate and compassionate. He also shows wisdom, disciplining his colleague Kei (Souma) for burning his kitchen by finally teaching him to cook with Jōichirō and he was ready to sacrifice his life for the sake of his daughter, despite the fact that it was only a small worm, which was saved by Kei herself, pretending that he did. History Koshō meets a vigorous young girl (Kei) at the casino. She turns out to be the 'Master of the Miserable Casino', winning his recognition and love. After some time, Kei said that she was brought up in slums, so Satsuma remembered how his sister told him that she got rid of 'obstacles in love.' Feeling guilty, he offered the girl adoption, so she did not agree, saying that I do not need .Her words amazed the man who, looking at her, saw an angel in the background and began to cry, which led Tabemono to annoy. Koshō finally moved permanently around his casino and for a year asked the girl to agree to adopt, up to the consent of Kei, who despite her luck pretended to be pissed (because of her personality tsundere because of her child). Trivia * He loves cats, although he is allergic to them. He hates dogs and many times he tried to get rid of the dog that Kei brought as a child. * Satsuma is considered very handsome, even Megumi told him without stuttering (because she said it without thinking). * For most of her life, she has many secrets from Kei, so far Kei has learned that he was a cook and studied at Tōtsuki. She still does not know that he is her uncle. * Most women left him because he openly says he prefers Kei. * He may be a bit perverted because he mentioned how he might like Kei. However, when Tabemono scolded him for it, he said that he would not do it because she is his beloved daughter. * Koshō tends to call Kei's male colleagues 'wild beasts'. Citations * (To Takumi about Kei) 'If her heart becomes fragile, I will become her support. If they are threatened, I will become her shield. I will sacrifice myself every day to protect her. That's why I came to protect her from the wild beasts !! * (To Kei) 'For the first time I'm so worried about someone else!' Category:Templates Category:Male Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Characters Category:Owner Category:Chef